


Enemy

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Rule number three, don't trust the enemy."





	Enemy

The building seemed small, dark tinted windows covering almost the entire front of the building. A faded sign stood atop the roof, reading 'Henrys Laser Tag and Pizza.' The parking lot consisted of dirt and patches of grass and there was only one other car in the parking lot. It was a truck. Lukas assumed it was Henrys.

"Um.." Philip mumbled, his eyes wide as he studied the building. "Is this.. are we sure this isn't like.. a killers house or something."

"If it was his house do you think there would be a giant sign on it?" Lukas shook his head. "I know it isn't fancy but it's small and I think we'll be the only people playing. That means one on one. Which also translates to I'm going to beat you."

"Lukas.. you talk to much." Lukas had to look at Philip to make sure he was kidding. Philip was smiling, actually.

"You're mean." Lukas stuck his tongue out at him. "Plus, if you don't like it, you can control date night."

"Fine." Philip raised his hands in defeat. "But if we get kidnapped or murdered I'm blaming you."

"We won't get kidnapped or murdered." Lukas leaned down and kissed Philips head. "If it looks shady you can run out while I hold the killer or kidnapper back."

"Yeah, okay." Philip took Lukas' hand as they walked inside.

Inside of the building it was dark. There was a counter that stretched up and down the entirety of the room and two sets of black doors that Philip assumed lead to one of the laser tag areas. There were two drink machines, each holding the same products, and a few games that lined up against the wall that each could be played just by paying a few quarters.

Philip let the door fall shut behind him, tightening his grip on Lukas' arm. "Lukas.."

"Babe. We haven't even gotten that far in." Lukas rubbed his thumb across Philips hand. "Plus, I'm your badass boyfriend and I'll keep you safe." He winked.

Philip snorted. "Of course you would, tough guy."

"You're just being dramatic." Lukas shook his head and tugged Philip towards the back of the building. "We just need to get the workers attention and pay for a game."

"If he was a good worker he would be waiting out here for us!" Philip hissed. "I'm sorry but getting brutally murdered on my date isn't what I call fun." 

Lukas dug around in his pockets and smiled when he pulled out his set of keys. He handed them to Philip. "There."

Philip was already taking a few steps back, but he didn't stop holding Lukas' hand. "Is this for me to drive away-"

"And leave me behind?" Lukas let go of Philips hands and raised them above his head. "We're on a date and you're thinking about leaving me?!"

"He could kill us!" Philip whisper yelled.

Lukas stared at him with wide eyes. "So you don't care if he kills me!?"

"Not the point at all." Philip shook his head. He lifted the keys up and swung them around in front of Lukas' face. "So, if they aren't for speeding away what are they for?"

"For you to feel better." Lukas kissed Philips hands, lowering them. "That way, in case something happens, you have something that you can gouge their eyes out with that aren't your hands."

Philip smiled. "That's sweet in a really morbid way."

Lukas laughed and winked. "That's how I like it." He walked ahead of Philip, studying the lay out of the room and the cracks in the ceiling. If they hadn't have had the dimly lit light bulbs dangling from the ceiling Lukas would have thought the place was abandoned. "Hello?" Lukas called. 

"That's what people say in horror movies before they die!" Philip stepped up behind Lukas, wrapping his own arms around Lukas' arm. 

Lukas rolled his eyes. "I'm here to play some laser tag." He glanced around the counter, grinning when his eyes fell onto a bell. He rushed over to it and slammed the button down on top of it.

It only took seconds for a boy almost taller than Lukas to come stumbling out. He had long brown hair that went past his shoulders and a tie dye shirt on. Lukas struggled not to laugh at him. "Are you the dude that called a few days ago to ask if we were open?"

Lukas nodded. "My boyfriend and I are on a date and he's never done laser tag.. so-"

"Vests are in the back room next to the bathrooms. They should all be charged, make sure to pick the opposite colors and don't have sex in the laser area. No throwing guns or hitting. No smoking. No drinking." The boy rattled off. "And have fun. It'll be forty dollars and you get non stop drinks and baskets of fries when you're done with each round."

Lukas smiled back at Philip, nodding. "Perfect. Thanks."

The boy nodded and turned around, walking towards the back room he had come from. 

Lukas turned around. "I told you so."

"Fuck off." Philip stuffed Lukas' keys in his pocket. "Just because we didn't die doesn't mean it wasn't possible. He could still dr-"

Lukas grabbed both of Philips cheeks with his hands and kissed him hard. "Shut up. We're fine and we're gonna have fun on this date, okay?" 

Philip looked up at him, swallowing and nodding. "Yeah. Okay. Let's do this." Philip pulled away, taking Lukas' hand and walking down towards the bathrooms. Lukas rushed past him, stepping inside of the room first.

The room where the guns and vests were was glowing. Tons of different colored vests all organized by the color. There were six of each color and they hung on the wall in different groups.

"I call being green!" Lukas shouted, rushing over to the clump of green. He picked up a vest and slipped it on, tightening the straps. He picked up the gun and grinned, holding it tight and pointing it around. 

"Hands up!" Lukas shouted as soon as Philip walked into the room.

Philip smirked and walked towards him, placing his finger on top of the gun and lowering it. He leaned over and pecked his lips, smiling. "I'm so gonna win."

"Yeah, right." Lukas scoffed. "I'm gonna go figure out how to start everything since our little helper is having some fun in the back."

"You think he was getting high, too?" Philip asked, pulling on a vest that lit up as bright blue and picking up his gun.

"Totally." Lukas laughed, walking out of the room. He walked towards the set of big black doors and pushed them open. He stepped up in front of a touch screen that showed the entire laser tag area. He hit start and clicked on a few more settings before peeking his head out of the doors. "It's ready."

Philip smiled, pulling the doors open and walking inside. "Good. Do I get time to take my place?"

"We get thirty seconds but if you need more time just yell." Lukas leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Keep in mind, even though I'm winning, I still love you."

"As if you'll actually win." Philip stepped up to the next set of black doors, putting one hand on the bar.

Lukas did the same as Philip and looked him up and down. "Good luck." 

"Bite me." Philip replied, shoving his door open when the alarm went off. He ran to his right, going around one of the corners and disappearing.

Lukas calmly walked around, peeking around corners and pressing himself up against walls. "You good?"

"Yeah. When the thirty seconds are up we can start!" Philip called back, sliding down one of the walls and crouching down. "Get ready to lose."

"I don't know what that word means." Lukas replied. "All I know is win."

"That sounds like what an annoying kid would say during an Xbox game with his friends."

"You're mean." Lukas huffed. "I'm gonna stop being nice if you keep this up."

"Oh! I'm shaking!" Philip mocked, tossing his head back in laughter.

The first two rounds went good, mostly because Philip wasn't used to playing and Lukas was. Lukas got Philip within minutes of the game starting. Philip hated it, too. Each time Lukas shot him his vest vibrated and let out an annoying alarm. It drove Philip insane.

By the third round Philip was getting the hang of it, he shot Lukas in the arm, but that didn't kill him like both of Lukas' shots killed Philip. When you get hit in the arm it just keeps vibrating as a way to distract you from the game going on.

Within six games they were two to four. Philip had two and Lukas had four. The longer Philip played the better he got and he was starting to get tricky. Running and hiding. Surprising Lukas. 

By seven they are almost tied. Three to four. Philip insisted on playing on more game. If he won he got another attempt at beating Lukas. If Lukas won he got bragging rights and as many kisses as he wanted for a week. 

The alarm blared and both boys ran from the middle in an attempt to hide. It fell silent inside of the area, the only sound being their heartbeats that were thudding in their ears because they ran so fast.

Lukas was the first to move, fucking and rolling out of his first hiding spot and into the next. He slowly made his way through corners and hiding spots, finally landing in the very back of the area.

Philip moved quickly, darting around from one hiding spot to the next without wasting anytime. He only stayed at each hiding spot for seconds.

This went on for fifteen minutes, the way they ran around each other. That's when Lukas stepped out into the middle of the area.

"Give up!" He shouted. "I've already won! Give up! It's over!" 

Philip nodded. "You're right. You win." Philip peeked out of his hiding spot and walked towards Lukas, standing up on his toes. He kissed him softly, pressing the tip of his gun to Lukas' stomach and triggering it.

"That's breaking the rules."

Philip shook his head. "Actually, according to the screen outside it isn't."

"How?" Lukas asked.

"Rule number one," Philip began. "Games only end when the alarm goes off. Rule number two," He walked around Lukas. "No giving up." He stopped right behind Lukas. "Rule number three, don't trust the enemy."


End file.
